Secret Love
by Caffeine-Book-Addict
Summary: After spending every summer with Santana since they were little kids, Brittany moves from her home of California to Lima, where Santana lives. It wouldn't be a problem if Santana wasn't trapped in the closet with a fake boyfriend and if Brittany actually had the self confidence she pretends to have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a story that I started a couple months back, and I've currently got a few chapters written, and I decided that I really wanted to post it. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I wanted to post it anyways.**

 **So, I'm really bad a remembering disclaimers, so this goes for the entire story:**

 **I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.**

 **The title comes from the song "Secret Love" by Hunter Hayes, but the song is not part of the story, though it is a great song.**

 **Without further ado, I present the very first chapter of Secret Love!**

-0-

 _Chapter 1_ **Surprise**

-Santana-

I hate the first day of school. Or, more importantly I hate summer ending. Though the cheer camp I attended for almost all of the summer was rigorous, it was the best part of my summer, or more specifically, someone there was the best part of my summer. The other two weeks I spent curled up in my bed, or rushing to complete all of my summer assignments.

In California, where the camp was, I could be just Santana, not badass Santana Lopez that I was here in Lima.

But now, as I sit in my black BMW SUV X6, wearing my red and white Cheerios uniform, I know that the summer is over, and my bitchy persona has to be back in effect.

-0-

All eyes are on me when I step out of my car. I know what they're waiting for. They've made a path. He's at the other end of it, talking to the boy next to him, who spots me first and steps away, melting into the crowd. Then, _he_ turns around and looks at me. Should we have some cliché movie scene and run at each other in slow motion?

I settle for just taking long, sharp strides towards him. I feel everyone still watching as I approach.

"Hey," I greet softly.

He smiles, eyes shining brightly. "Hi."

I wrap my arms around his torso, and he leans down as I lean up, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. Someone whistles, and we break apart.

"I missed you," He says, loud enough for most of the people around us to hear.

"I missed you too, Seb."

He slips his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side as I wrap my arm around his waist.

I feel him lean down, and he whispers in my ear. "Still a spectacle."

I chuckle softly as he leads me through the halls to my locker.

-0-

"Santana?" A quiet voice questions.

I turn, and standing just a few steps away is the best part of my summer.

I lose my ability to speak, so Sebastian, still at my side, takes over, his voice soft.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Brittany."

"Sebastian. Smythe."

"Britt," I breathe out. "What're you doing here?"

"My family just moved here. I go to McKinley now."

Sebastian leans in close to me, whispering again. "Is this _the_ Brittany?"

My gaze meets his, and he instantly knows, without me even speaking.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School," Sebastian grins at Brittany.

She smiles back, hesitant.

I spot someone across the hall, and I feel a glare forming. "You need something, Berry?"

"I'm showing Brittany around."

"Not anymore. I'll handle it," There is no room for question in my words.

Rachel nods, smiling at Brittany before walking away.

I reach out and grab Brittany's schedule, looking it over. I realized it was exactly identical to mine.

"I've got to get to class, but I'll see you both around," Sebastian smiles, before turning and heading down the hallway.

-0-

"That was quite a show you two put on earlier outside," Brittany comments sharply.

I couldn't decide whether to laugh or be worried. "Britt, Sebastian is about as gay as a rainbow unicorn."

"Then why in the world are you dating him?" She snapped.

"Because this is Ohio, Britt. People aren't as… accepting… as they are in California."

She sighs, and I know I've gotten through to her.

"Come on, Britt. Let's get to English," I close my locker, happy I checked into homeroom earlier.

-0-

We still have a few minutes before class starts when we get to the classroom, so I lead Britt to the table in the back right corner, next to the windows, and I take the window seat, so my left side is by the windows.

When the bell rings, the teacher walks in, and I can't help but smirk at who it is.

"Hello, class. My name is Holly Holliday, as some of you may know from my previous years of subbing. But now, I've been roped into a full time teacher, so here I am," she pauses. "Now, since it's the first day, why don't we all get to know each other?"

She glances around the room, and her eyes meet mine for a moment, and I can tell she recognizes me.

"Why don't we start with you, and we'll go around the room," she points to a boy in the front. "Stand up, tell us your full name, and one interesting fact about you."

The boy stands. "Uh, I'm Finn Hudson, and I've been captain of the football team ever since I was a freshman."

Finn sits, and the boy next to him stands. "The name's Noah, Noah Puckerman. I've gone by Puck since fourth grade."

This goes on until it reached my row. Now it's Brittany's turn.

She stands. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce. I just moved here from California and I'm glad I did."

It's my turn, so I stand. "Santana Lopez, and my favorite part of the summer has always been going to cheer camp, because that's where I feel the most at home."

I sit back down, and Brittany grins at me.

Ms. Holliday smiles at the class, and the bell rings just then.

"Off to Spanish," I tell Brittany, grabbing my things.

-0-

After Spanish, we head to Glee Club. I'm the queen of the school, so I'm not embarrassed to be in Glee, and a lot of the losers here became my closest friends.

I lead Brittany to the back row, and sit in the corner, with her next to me. No one will question me about not sitting with Sebastian. A few members of the club know that we are fake dating, but the main reason is that Sebastian usually sits in the front with Rachel.

After the bell rings, Mr. Schuester walks in.

"Good morning, guys!" Mr. Schue smiles. "Today, we have a new member. Everyone welcome Brittany Pierce to the club!"

I grin at Brittany, as the rest of the group mutters their greetings and welcomes.

"So, before we start, why don't you tell us about yourself, Brittany?" Mr. Schue decides.

"Well, I was born in Thousand Oaks, California. I have four sisters, one full, two half, and one step: Brianna, who's twenty one; Mackenzie and Valerie, who are thirteen, and Naomi who is fifteen; a step-brother, Hunter, who is seventeen, and a half-brother, Heath, who is fourteen. The last school I went to was the SCDA, which is the Southern California Dance Academy. I go to the SCCA every summer."

"SCCA? Isn't that where you go every summer, Santana?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Britt and I met the first year we ever went there when we were four."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about her?" Tina wonders.

"I did," I defend myself.

"She told Quinn and me," Marley agrees.

"And me," Noah chips in.

I feel my cheeks heat up at what I've told them.

"What about you, Sebastian? She tell you, too?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah."

It was true, I had told Seb quite a bit about Brittany and me. He has always been one of my best friends, along with Noah and Marley, and sometimes Quinn. I met Sebastian when I was eight. My older brothers, Antonio, Marco, and Roman had just started at Dalton Academy, and Marco and Roman had befriended Sebastian, who was my age. They brought him home and Seb and I instantly became friends.

I knew I was a lesbian by the time I was thirteen, the summer after seventh grade. I went to cheer camp, and although I had always thought Brittany was pretty, that year I felt something different. She had changed, gotten taller, grown into her body a bit more, and I suddenly found myself nervous around her when she got close. Hugging her and holding her hand felt different. Cuddling at night was especially different. She had been touchy since the day I met her, but that year, I swear she did things just to drive me crazy.

I went through that summer struggling with the fact that I was developing real feeling for Brittany every day I saw her. It started as just a little crush, but soon it was like I couldn't breathe without her. I didn't do anything though, because she was pretty much my best friend, and I was about ninety three percent sure she was straight.

Eighth grade was rough for me, because a lot of my friends were getting boyfriends, but all I could do was think about Brittany. We texted every once in a while, and talked on the phone sometimes too. That year at school was spent waiting for the summer, and trying to come to terms with the fact that I was falling for a girl.

When summer vacation finally rolled around, I powered through that first week, doing all of my summer assignments.

Brittany had gotten even more gorgeous over the year, getting even taller. She had cut her hair, getting soft bangs that swept across her forehead. It looked really good with her high ponytails we were all required to have (that or tight buns.)

It was the same as the previous summer mostly, her being very touchy, and me fawning over her (what the hell was wrong with me? Santana Lopez does not fawn over people!) Something had changed though. She blushed whenever I complemented her or initiated our touching.

One night, we snuck out after curfew and headed to the lake. We sat at the edge of the pier, our legs dangling off, not quite reaching the water. We were huddled close, as it was a particularly cool summer night. That night was one of the best of my life.

 _-Flashback, 2008-_

 _Brittany and I are on the pier, looking out over the calm water of the lake. Our sides are pressed together, my right hand intertwined with her left._

 _"San?"_

 _"Yeah Britt?"_

 _She doesn't respond right away, so I pull my legs from over the edge, and turn to face her, crossing my legs under me. She does the same._

 _"I have to tell you something."_

 _"What is it?" I was starting to get worried._

 _"I- I…" She stumbles over her words._

 _I squeeze her hand gently. "What's on your mind, B?"_

 _Brittany doesn't say anything. I vaguely recognize that she is moving closer to me, but all I can do is stare into the ocean orbs as my heart pounds in anticipation of what my brain realizes was about to happen._

 _I don't break our gaze until I feel her soft lips connect with mine, and my eyes instinctively shut. I blindly place my hand that was not tangled with Britt's on her cheek, caressing her face._

 _Her free hand is now on my side, right over my ribcage. I wonder briefly if she can feel my pounding heartbeat._

 _Her lips are so soft and taste like her strawberry lip gloss. Finally fully realizing what was going on, I tentatively run my tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips part, and her tongue meets mine. I nearly moan when our tongues tangle together. I wonder if she could tell this was my first kiss. I feel the fireworks that everyone talks about when they describe what it is like to kiss their soulmate._

 _When we finally pull apart, only for the need for air, I stare into her eyes again as we try to catch our breath._

 _"Santana, I really like you."_

 _"I like you too, Britt," I am pretty sure I knew what she meant but I don't want to assume anything._

 _"No, San. I like, like you. And I think you like me that way too," Brittany announces._

 _I have admitted to myself that I really do like her in a romantic way, but hearing her say it out loud made me scared. When I went to jump up, to run like I always do with my problems, I didn't realize our hands were still connected. She keeps her grasp firm, and pulls me back down, not allowing me to leave._

 _"You know what, I_ know _you like me like that, San. I see you blush and stare. And I know it's scary to think about liking girls. And I know we only get to see each other for a couple months a year. But I really like you, and if you didn't like me too, you wouldn't have just kissed me back. You and I could be something, S. So I'm not going to let you run away and ruin any chance we have to be together."_

 _I pause, and think about what she said. I do like her, a lot. And here she is, telling me what I've wanted to hear since last summer and I was about to run away._

 _"I really like you too, Britt," I admit._

 _Her whole face breaks out into a smile, and she pulls me in for another kiss._

 _-End-_

Yeah, that night was amazing.

I hated having to leave her. When I started high school that year, I realized after I joined the Cheerios that I needed to get a boyfriend to keep up my straight charade. I didn't like any of the boys here. I didn't trust many of them either besides Noah, and I guess Finn. I didn't like the idea of dating either of them though, fake or not, plus they both seemed to have their sights set on Quinn Fabray.

It was a week later, when I met up with Sebastian at the Lima Bean that I came up with the perfect plan. I came up with it as I watched him, watching some boy across the room. I suggested that we date, and when he gave me an incredulous look, I quickly explained that we would fake date. When he asked why, I finally admitted that I was lesbian to someone other than Brittany. Sebastian agreed, because we both wanted to keep pretending we were straight, because come on, we lived in Ohio!

That year, I came out to Noah, Quinn, my siblings, my parents, and my close friend Marley Rose, who was thirteen then, and was a good friend of Noah's little brother, Jake, which is how I met her.

They were all super supportive, and agreed not to tell anyone, just like I knew they would. My Abuela was different. She was Catholic, and believed that a woman should only marry a man. It stung, for her not to accept me, but Brittany was worth it, because I was in love with her, and I'm pretty sure I had been since I was four years old.

That summer, Brittany and I continued our "relationship" further, never truly defining what we were, and never telling anyone at the camp.

When the camp ended, I had a week to convince Sebastian to transfer to McKinley. He agreed, and so did his parents. I enjoyed having one of my best friends around all the time, and I enjoyed our power couple status, with me as co-captain of the Cheerios, and Seb as the Linebacker on the football team.

The summer that year, I told Brittany I loved her. We were on the pier where we had our first kiss, and I decided it was time to be the first to admit something in our relationship. She of course, said I right back, and that night we took our relationship to the next level. Another one of the best nights of my life.

The next summer was spent mostly basking in our love for each other, and enjoying all of the perks that came along with being young and in love and sharing a cabin with just the two of us.

That's how we ended last summer. We didn't talk about her moving at all. So her just showing up today is a major shock to me.

I know now that Brittany is here, things will have to change. I care for her too much to force her to pretend what we have isn't real. I can't do that to either of us. But it scares me to death to think about what it will be like if I come out.

-0-

"Santana?"

I snap my gaze to Brittany, realizing that I totally just zoned out thinking about our relationship.

I blush. "Hmm?"

She giggles. "You're cute when you daydream."

"You're cute all the time," I say back quietly, and we both giggle at how cheesy that was.

"Santana, Brittany. If you would like to share what you find so amusing, go ahead. Otherwise, please be quiet," Mr. Schue orders.

That just causes us to giggle more.

-0-

 **That's the first chapter! If you can, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it. I hope to be on a schedule updating this every other week.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **_Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello There!**

 **I've decided to try and post a new chapter of this every weekend, but I'm not sure how good I'll be at sticking to that. I've got a couple chapters that I've already written, but if I can't keep up my writing, it'll be longer between chapters.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! I hope you all like this chapter as well. Feel free to tell me anything you think I should do differently or tell me something that you would like to see happen in this story. I can't promise it'll happen right away, but I like to have other's inputs.**

 **And now, on to Chapter 2!**

-0-

 _Chapter 2_ **Talking**

-Brittany-

Overall, I had a really amazing first day. I spent to entire day with Santana, but it physically pained me to pretend that I wasn't hopelessly in love with her. Cheerios practice was fun, even though Coach Sylvester seems really mean.

-0-

I walk into my house, and I'm instantly greeted by Hunter.

"Hey, Blondie," he greets, smiling.

Hunter has been in my life for longer than I can remember. My parents divorced when I was just a few months old, and my mom married Hunter's dad when I was two, and they had Mackenzie and Valerie ten months later.

A lot of people think Hunter is a jerk, but it's just because he doesn't want people to know he's a unicorn. To me and our siblings, he's super sweet though.

"Hi, Hunt."

"How was your first day of school?" Hunter wonders.

"Good. You, Val, and Mack are going tomorrow though, right?" I ask.

We were all up really late last night, and I was the only one that wanted to go to school today.

Hunter nods. "Yeah."

I head up to my room, and try to read, but all I can do is think about Santana, so I eventually give up and just text her.

 _Hi S. Can we meet to talk?_

I barely have to wait a minute before she responds.

 _Lima Park. 20 mins._

I check myself over in the mirror. I like the grey skinny jeans and cat tee shirt I'm wearing, so I keep it, just touching up my makeup and pulling on my grey converse.

I know the park is only a couple blocks away, so I start walking, thinking of Santana the entire time.

-0-

I join her on the park bench she's sitting on.

"Hey, Britt. What do you need to talk about?" She wonders.

"Us."

Santana sighs, clearly having seen that coming.

"I love you, Santana. I know you have your reputation and all, but I'm here, and I'd be proud to be with you," I say, never breaking our eye contact.

"I love you too, Britt, I really do. But I just need some time, to work things out. The whole reason I'm pretending to date Sebastian is because neither of us are ready to come out yet. If I 'leave' him for a girl, he'll be forced to come out too, and I don't think he's ready for that yet… I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Santana explains.

"I get it, San. When I came out at SCDA, it took me a while to work up the courage. And I didn't even have you there waiting. Take your time, but I'm not going to hide my sexuality here. I'm not gonna outright scream to the whole city that I'm bisexual, but if someone asks, I'm not going to say I'm straight."

"I'm trying, B. I'll get there eventually, soon I hope, and then I'm yours, proudly so."

I smile at Santana, and she smiles back. I can feel the tears in my eyes, and Santana's are glossy with unshed tears too.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I question. "Because I really want to kiss you right now."

Santana giggles lightly, and stands, linking our pinkies as we walk to her car.

-0-

We only drive for a few minutes, before she pulls up to what I assume is her house.

She leads me inside, but before we can make it to the stairs, two boys get in our way.

"Rome, Tom, this is Brittany. Britt, these are two of my brothers, Roman and Tomas," Santana introduces.

I smile politely.

"You know Mami's rule, Santana. Door open when you have a girl over," the older of the two says with a straight face.

I wonder if Santana has other girls over, and a feeling of jealousy washes over me.

I think Santana can sense it, because she shoots a glare at her brother.

"That's a rule for you boys, Rome. Britt's the first girl I've ever had over."

That relaxes and relieves me.

Roman chuckles. "I know, Santana, I was just joking. But no funny business, because Marco is home."

I blush at that, and Santana pushes through her brothers, pulling me along with her upstairs.

Her room is many shades of black, grey, and red, and it's kinda dark. She closes and locks the door behind us.

We both sit on the bed, and just stare at each other.

"You can kiss me if you want to, you know," Santana says.

I smile, and lean in, and she does the same. The fireworks erupting are the same as they always are when I'm with her. Her tongue slips into my mouth, massaging my tongue with her own, and I moan. I move, so I'm straddling her lap, my hands on her cheeks and neck, and hers on my sides.

I slowly push her backwards, so now she's lying on her bed. My knees are on either sides of her hips, and I'm supporting my weight on my right arm propped up next to her head, my left hand still on her cheek.

I shiver and moan again when she trails her hands up and down my sides. I bite down on her lip gently, causing her to let out a moan of her own.

We pull away at the same time, and I collapse onto the bed next to her.

"I've missed that," Santana says.

"Babe, we saw each other a week ago," I laugh.

"Too long."

"We go ten months without seeing each other, and you missed me after just a week?"

Santana nods. "Don't you miss me when we're apart?"

"Every moment of the day," I agree.

When we first started being with each other, we agreed to not to label it or be exclusive, because of the long period of time we were apart, but I've never been with anyone else, and I don't think she has either, besides the occasional show kiss with Sebastian.

Before we can speak again, there's a knock on the door, and Santana sighs, sitting up.

"Yeah?" she calls.

 _"Santana, can you come downstairs?"_

It's a woman, who I recognize as Santana's mother.

We fix our makeup and hair quickly, and I follow her downstairs, gripping her hand.

-0-

Her mother is sitting on the couch waiting. I've met her mother and father twice before when they were dropping Santana off at camp, but not since before Santana and I started whatever we were.

"Mami, you remember Brittany."

"Hi," I say quietly.

"It's lovely see you again, Brittany, why don't you both have a seat," she gestures to the love seat across form the couch, and Santana and I sit down, hands still intertwined, and our sides and legs touching because we're so close.

"Are we in trouble, Mami?" Santana asks.

"No, Mija. You aren't in trouble," Mrs. Lopez laughs. "But just because there is no risk of pregnancy with your relationship doesn't mean there isn't a risk for any sexually transmitted diseases-"

I'm already blushing furiously by the time Santana cuts her mother off. "Oh my god, Mami! Britt and I aren't having sex with anyone with any STDs!"

"I think it's best if you have all your sexual partners be tested for any STDs just to be sure…" Mrs. Lopez says.

"Mami, I don't think you're getting it! Brittany and I haven't had sex with anyone except each other!" Santana blurts out.

My blush deepens, and I bury my face in Santana's shoulder.

Mrs. Lopez looks to me for confirmation when I finally look up, and I nod my head, agreeing with Santana.

"Well okay then, just remember to take all the necessary precautions and-"

Santana cut her off again. "Okay, we get it Mami! I'm going to drive Britt home now," Santana stands, and pulls me with her, not waiting for her mother's permission.

-0-

"I'm so sorry for that, I swear I didn't know she was going to ambush us," Santana apologizes when we get into the car.

"It's okay," I promise. "It's sweet that she cares."

"That was so embarrassing," Santana continues. "And I'm sorry for assuming you haven't been with anyone else…"

"No, hey, it's perfectly fine. We both agreed to not make anything exclusive, but I really don't think either of us had any plans to be with anyone else," I say.

"How are you so amazing?" Santana asks.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, San."

"Thanks, Babe."

-0-

"Do you want to come in?" I ask when Santana pulls into the driveway.

She hesitates.

"Come on, San. I swear, no one in my family will ask about our sex lives," I tease lightly.

She smiles. "Alright."

I grin back, and get out of the car. She follows me to the door and I unlock it, allowing us to enter.

-0-

Just like before, Hunter is there to greet us.

"Hey, Blondie. Who's this?"

"Hunt, this is Santana. San, this is my step-brother, Hunter," I introduce.

Hunter smirks at me, clearly remembering everything I had told him about Santana.

"It's nice to meet you," Santana smiles at him.

"Likewise," Hunter agrees.

"Brittany!" Mackenzie and Valerie rush into the room.

"Hey Mack, Val," I hug them both, because I haven't seen them since last night.

Neither speaks, but they both look Santana over, and I can feel her tense beside me.

"Girls, this is Santana. San, these are my sisters, Mackenzie and Valerie."

Valerie is the first to smile. "It's lovely to meet you, officially, anyways."

Mackenzie nods in agreement.

Valerie has kinda met Santana before, because she has attended the cheer camp since she was five. I don't think I've actually introduced the two, but I know they've seen each other around, just like I've seen both of Santana's sisters around the camp.

I can feel Santana release a breath. "You too."

"Well…" I say. "Santana and I will be up in my room," I push my way past my siblings, and pull Santana along with me.

Surprisingly, none of them makes any comment before we reach the stairs.

-0-

"Would you be upset if I said I wasn't in the mood to do more than kiss tonight?" Santana questions.

I smile at her. "No. I was thinking the same thing."

She smiles back, and leans in to kiss me on the lips lightly.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, B."

I remember the first night we said that to each other.

 _-Flashback, 2010-_

 _We were sitting on the pier that night, much like we often did. It was silent, except for the various nature sounds around us. I know we both know what this anniversary is. It's the anniversary of our first kiss. The first time we admitted to liking each other._

 _Our hands are intertwined, our sides pressed together, my head is resting on her shoulder. I breathe in her scent of vanilla, mixed with the pine scent around us._

 _"B?" I turn my head to look at her, but upon seeing her serious face, I pull my legs up, and sit cross- legged facing her. She copies my action, but our fingers are still tangled. Our knees are touching._

 _"Two years ago, you told me you liked me as more than friends."_

 _I nod._

 _"That's still true right?" Santana questions._

 _"Of course," I respond instantly. It is. I've never felt this way about anyone before._

 _"Last year, we spent the day reminiscing about all of the years we've known each other. I know I didn't tell you this last year, but from the day we met, I've thought you were the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen," She smiles shyly at the omission._

 _"I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, too," I giggle._

 _"I realized something when we were thirteen," Santana says._

 _I silently wait for her to continue._

 _"I realized that when I saw you, I got butterflies in my stomach. Like my brother says he does when he sees his crush. I realized that I liked you in a non-platonic way," Santana explains. "Last year I realized something too."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I realized that those butterflies never went away, hell now they turned into dragons, making me forget my own name whenever I saw you. I realized that I don't just like you anymore."_

 _I feel my heart drop into my stomach, and tears spring to my eyes._

 _Santana smiles, and I feel betrayed. She doesn't like me anymore._

 _"Britty. I don't_ just _like you," realization dawns on me, and I think I know what's coming. "Britt, I love you more than anything. I love you like my mami loves my papi. I love you like my cheer coach loves winning. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. And I'm hopelessly in love with you, but I also never wanna stop loving you."_

 _I smile. "I love you too, San. You really had me scared for a minute though."_

 _She giggles, and I do too. She pulls me into a kiss, and I feel a fiery passion that I don't think I've ever felt before._

 _Santana pushes herself up when we pull apart, and then helps me stand. She leads us silently to our shared cabin. We had a small, cabin with only two beds, but we always shared one anyways. It was nice having it be just the two of us in our cabin._

 _She pulls me to one of the beds, easing me backwards until I'm lying down, and she's on top of me. She kisses me, and I feel the fiery desire again. I deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan._

 _Her tongue massages my own, and her hand slips under my shirt, she gently strokes my stomach, over my abs. I moan._

 _I feel her tug at my shirt a little. I understand what she wants. We break the kiss just long enough for her to pull my shirt off. She stares at me for a moment, before connecting our lips again._

 _I decide to make it even, so I pull away and tug her shirt over her head. We've gone this far before, both being shirtless, but I know tonight will be different. The passion and desire I feel in our kiss is different. I want her, and I know she wants me too._

 _I always wanted to wait for the person I loved, and now I've found her. This is going to be one of the best nights of my life._

 _-End-_

It was one of the greatest nights of my life.

Although most every time I'm with Santana I consider to be amazing. Mostly because I'm used to only seeing her for a couple moths out of the year.

-0-

"Britt?"

I open my eyes, blinking at the sudden light coming from my bedside lamp. When did I fall asleep?

"How long was I asleep?" I voice one of my questions.

"An hour or so. It's nearly seven, and my mami texted me and said I have to get back for dinner," Santana explains.

"You have to leave?" I frown.

She smiles. "You'll see me at school tomorrow."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Babe. How about I pick you up at six and we'll drive to school together?"

I nod in agreement, and stand up so I can pull her into a proper hug.

"You're cute when you sleep," She whispers, kissing my neck, making me shiver.

And then she's gone, walking out of my bedroom. I can still feel the ghost of her lips on my neck.

-0-

 **I Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Leave a review if want, because reviews always help motivate me.**

 **I honestly don't know how long this story will be. I'm currently writing chapter 5, and it's not close to being over, so we'll see how long this story lasts. I hope you choose to stick with me.**

 **I'm sorry if there's any inconsistency throughout this story, because I sometimes write two or three versions of a chapter, so sometimes things get mixed up.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **_Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've had a pretty insane couple of weeks. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I had so much stuff happen to me recently, I couldn't get a moment to sit down and post. But now, on to Chapter 3!**

 _Chapter 3_ **Coward**

-Santana-

When I wake up, I'm smiling. I had the most amazing dream about Brittany and me last night.

It's just passed four-thirty, but I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep, so I roll out of bed and stretch.

I head into my connecting bathroom, and turn the shower on. I strip out of my pajamas and test the water. Deeming it the perfect temperature between scorching and icy, I step under the spray of water.

I wash myself quickly, and soon, I'm getting out. I wrap myself in a towel after I've dried myself as much as I can. I put on my Cheerios uniform, and then go back into the bathroom to blow-dry and straighten my hair. I brush my teeth and apply my makeup.

When I'm finished, it's almost five-thirty. I grab my bag, and head downstairs. My brothers and papi are at the table, my mami is by the stove.

"Buenos días, hija," Papi greets.

"Buenos días, Papi," I sit down in between Roman and my younger sister, Annabel.

My mami places a steaming mug of coffee in front of me, along with a green apple. I smile at her in thanks.

I munch on my apple and sip my coffee as I talk with my family. We're all big coffee drinkers here. The only one who doesn't drink it is my baby brother Marco, who's not really a baby anymore at eleven, but he has ADHD so Mami won't let him have any. Sometimes, Roman and I slip him some though.

I mostly watch them talk. I'm one of seven, and I'm the middle child, with three older siblings and three younger.

My oldest brother, Antonio, who we call Tony, at twenty-three, is in his first year at Harvard Medical School, Pre-Med, so he's in Massachusetts most of the time. My older sister, Camila who's twenty and called Cam, is in her second year at UCLA, majoring in Theatre. Roman, or Rome, who's eighteen, is going to be starting as a freshman at Princeton in a couple weeks, to study Criminal Law. Then there's me, senior in high school; when I graduate, I'll probably try to make it into UCLA or NYADA or something, maybe the University of Louisville, something like that. Annabel and Tomas, who we call Annie and Tom, are freshmen in high school this year; Tomas is into dancing and playing every instrument there is, and while Annabel loves to dance and even sing, she prefers reading and writing, she's definitely the most shy of the Lopez clan. And finally, there's baby Marco, or Mark, as we call him, he's eleven, and is starting sixth grade; he's the master at math and science in our house.

When it's five-fifty-three, I decide I need to leave. I bid my family goodbye, and get into my car.

-0-

The drive to Brittany's is quick, she actually only lives a few streets over. I get out of my car, and walk up to the door. I knock.

The door swings open, revealing a blonde girl I vaguely recognize.

"You're Santana, right?" she questions.

I nod. "Do I know you?"

"Not officially," she laughs. "I'm Brianna, Brittany's older sister. We may have crossed paths at cheer camp before."

I nod again, probably.

"Brittany Susan! Get your ass down here!" Brianna turns into the house and shouts.

I chuckle lightly.

Soon, Brittany appears behind her sister.

"You know there are still people sleeping, right?"

"No there's not. And if they are I've gotta knock some sense into someone," Brianna says.

"Relax, Brie. Val and Mack are up, but if you wanna be the one to go in and wake Hunter up, you know he's awful in the morning," Brittany says to her sister.

Brianna glares at Brittany and grumbles as she walks deeper into the house.

"Hi," I smile, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey," Brittany steps closer, and kisses me quickly.

She looks amazing in her new Cheerios uniform.

I intertwine our hands and lead her to my car, opening the door for her.

-0-

"Should I be worried about my spot as captain of the Cheerios?" I question lightly as I drive.

"No," Brittany says. "I was captain at my old school, but I'm not all that good."

I stare at her when we stop at a stop light. "What are you talking about, Britt? You're the most amazing cheerleader I've ever seen. I'd kill to be as good as you."

She looks down, and I have to look back at the road. "I'm okay, I guess."

"Don't downgrade yourself, Baby. You could do those routines in your sleep," I say.

She shrugs.

Why is she so afraid to admit she's awesome? Who has been forcing her to believe that she is not the most amazing person in this terrible world?

I'm not able to question her, because just as I'm about to speak, I pull the car into the school parking lot and park in _my_ spot, right up front.

-0-

We step out of the car, and all of the loitering students turn to stare. It's not uncommon for me to be gawked at, I know at least half the school (girls and boys) have a thing for me. A lot of students are jealous of me too, and some even hate me. But everyone here respects me. I am at the top of the social hierarchy, I am the queen of this place.

I see a lot of students staring at Brittany too, and I feel the sudden urge to touch her, to claim her as mine. I know I can't do that, because she isn't really mine, because even though we love each other, we aren't really dating, and here at school, I have to pretend I'm straight.

I reach over and link my pinky with hers, a habit we'd stared at cheer camp.

We start walking to the front doors, when someone steps into our path.

I snap my head up to glare, but the eyes I meet are familiar.

"Little Puckerman. What do you need?" I question Jake.

"I have a question… About Marley…"

I sigh. "What is it?"

"Do you think I have a chance with her? I've been thinking about maybe singing something to her in Glee, but I don't want to like, embarrass either of us," Jake admits.

"Jake, you and Marley have been dancing around a relationship with each other since you were nine. If you really like her, which I know you do, then do something about it. I know she'd love if you sang her something. She's into stuff like that."

Jake smiles softly. "Thanks, Santana. You're a great friend."

"No I'm not!" I protest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he chuckles, and turns to leave.

I don't say anything to the bright smile Brittany is shooting me, I just lead her inside.

-0-

Our first class is Spanish, and I spend the entire period passing notes to Brittany. I could teach this class in my sleep, and I know Brittany already knows Spanish too, because come on, the girl has known me since we were four. That's also the reason I speak Dutch.

When we get to Glee, we take our seats in the back of the class.

"There is no lesson this week, seeing as it is the first week of school, but if anyone has anything they feel like performing, the stage is open," Mr. Schue announces.

No one, not even Rachel seems to want to sing anything.

"I'll go?" Brittany offers.

"Great, go ahead," Mr. Schue smiles.

Brittany rises from her seat, and goes to sit at the piano.

She starts playing, but I don't recognize the song right away, not until she sings the first line.

 _"_ _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any makeup on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punchline wrong_

 _I know you get me,_

 _So I let my walls come down, down"_

I know exactly why she chose this song. It's our song. I smile when I catch her eye. I know what she wants. She wants me to go up there with her and sing, like we always do with this song. I want to, but I can't. Not without blowing my secret out. She knows this too.

I just sit and watch as she plays and sings, and to me, she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

 _"_ _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight"_

As she sang the last line, I feel a wave of shame take over me. I'm a coward. I couldn't even go up there in front of these Glee kids and sing.

Regardless of my cowardice, I stand up and cheer for her with the rest of the club.

She smiles, but I could see in her eyes that it had hurt her. _I_ had hurt her.

She returns to her seat, but doesn't look at me.

"Great job, Brittany!" Mr. Schue says.

I see Quinn turn, from her seat in front of me, and give me a sympathetic look, placing a hand on my knee.

I shoot her a glare, I don't need her pity. She just smiles sadly, and turns back around, removing her hand.

I feel another pressure on my knee, and I'm about to bark an order at Quinn to get her paws off me if she wants to keep them, but then I realize the hand isn't Quinn's. Its paler, a milky white color, and the nails are painted a neon blue color. It's too soft to be Quinn's. I'd know that familiar touch anywhere.

It's Brittany. This is her way of telling me that it's okay that I'm not ready to come out yet. I reach over and connect my pinky with hers. That's my way of telling her that one day I will be ready.

Mr. Schue goes to stand in the front of the class.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be assigning dance partners or the rest of the year," He announces.

I hear a mumbling of who people want to be partnered with.

"And also, I'd like to welcome our newest member, Hunter Clarington."

He stands, from his seat next to Brittany.

A murmur of welcoming occurs, but he's already sat down again.

-0-

Britt and I have English last period.

"Who do you think my dance partner will be?" Brittany wonders.

I shrug. "I'd say Mike Chang, but he broke his arm, so I'm not sure. Sam's dyslexic, so some of the moves are hard for him to learn. Finn literally has two left feet. That really only leaves Jake, Ryder, or Noah… And your brother, maybe."

"Not Sebastian?"

"Seb and I are always partners," I explain.

I see an almost sad look cross her face, but it's gone just as quickly as it appears.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"My parents are having this dinner thing Friday night, and I want you to come. You don't have to be my date or anything, but I want you to be there…" Brittany trails off.

"Of course," I instantly agree.

-0-

Britt and I are the first to arrive to the after school Cheerios practice. We get there at 1:53, and I know for a fact that the freshmen won't be in until 2:05, the sophomores until 2:07, the juniors will be here at 2:02, and the seniors at exactly 2:00.

"Well, Sandbags, I'm glad to see you have groomed Barbie over here to show up on time. I've taken her in on your word, as well as the word from the Southern California Dance Academy and the Southern California Cheerleading Academy. She better be as good as everyone says or you'll be losing your spot as captain for wasting my time, got it?" Coach Sylvester snaps.

I nod sharply, and continue to stretch alongside Brittany.

She really is the most amazing cheerleader and dancer I've ever seen. I know that she's been dancing since she could walk, and cheering for just about as long. She's graceful, and smooth, and my god, watching her move is mesmerizing.

I feel myself blush when I catch Brittany's gaze. It's like she knows when I'm thinking about her or something. Maybe it's because of all the staring I do.

Regardless of my leering, she grins at me and I can't help but smile back.

I push myself off the ground, and pull Brittany to her feet.

Quinn walks in then, Kitty just behind her.

-0-

"Hey S," Quinn greets.

"Q," I nod at her.

"Hi, Brittany."

Brittany smiles at Quinn, but doesn't offer a verbal greeting.

I nod at Kitty in greeting as well, but everyone knows I don't particularly like her.

Soon, the first of the seniors start to trickle in, followed by the juniors, freshmen, and sophomores.

I don't like the sophomores because they think they're so much better than the freshmen, but really they're the slackers. I always make sure to be extra hard on the sophomores and seniors because they all think they're God's gift.

"Jordan, Roth, Nichols, Peters, Ronan, Denley, Slinn, five laps each!" I list off the girls that were late.

The only one grumbling is Veronica Jordan, my arch nemesis. I've hated her with a burning passion ever since I met her in sixth grade. And not the I-hate-you-but-I-wanna-rip-your-clothes-off kinda burning passion, but rather the every-time-I-see-you-I-wanna-strangle-you kinda burning passion.

"Would you like to make that six laps, Jordan?" I snap.

She shoots me a glare, but joins the rest of the late girls in running their laps around the field.

"Karter, Lee, Roslyn, Johnson, Rhys, Phillips; show me what you got!"

The five freshmen give me wide eyed looks, but they moves quickly to stand together. They start to assemble themselves into a pyramid formation, and I lock eyes with Gavin Mitchell, one of the spotters. We both see her unbalance, probably before Jessica Roslyn even senses the quiver in her left leg herself. But regardless, she falls, and Gavin catches her.

"Sloppy, Roslyn! Bottom of the pyramid. Lee, let's watch you do it better, eh?"

They reassemble, with Patricia Lee on the top of the pyramid. She too falls.

"Can any of you actually be at the top?" It's rhetorical, and they all know they're testing my patience.

"Karter, show me what you got!"

I see Coach Sylvester raise an eyebrow at my choice. Katrina Karter doesn't seem like the ideal choice. But I've seen her, she's got what it takes. She's average height, with sandy brown hair and green eyes. She's pretty, I suppose, in that bookworm way. She goes to SCCA though, and she kills it.

She holds her spot on top until I tell her to get down.

"Decent, Karter, decent," It's about all the praise she'll get. "Roslyn, Lee. Three laps!"

The two girls take off, not wanting to get shamed anymore.

"Hoslin, split!" She drops down instantly, but she isn't able to get down fully, and she eventually wobbles and falls onto the grass.

I send her a glare.

"Britt, demonstration, please," I turn to Brittany, and she drops into a split perfectly, holding it until I shoot her a smile.

"Practice more, Hoslin. One lap!" I order.

Coach Sylvester steps in to yell at some more girls, so I head over by the bleachers where Brittany is going through some steps by herself.

"Hey, Britt," I smile.

"Don't you think you're being harsh on them?" she asks.

"Britt, I'm going easy on them. Coach Sylvester will tear them apart. What I do is nice compared to what she does. Sometimes, she doesn't stop practice until someone passes out, vomits, or cries."

Brittany cringes at the thought.

"I don't want that to be you, Britt. Being a Cheerio means being perfection. You need a perfect body, perfect moves, and a perfect boyfriend. I know that she won't let you be on the team two weeks without a boyfriend. She'll start hounding you to get one. I know some boys at Dalton if you want me to help you get someone to pretend. Or you could say you're dating one of my brothers. They won't mind lying to Coach Sylvester. I just want you here, on the Cheerios," I knew I was ranting, but I couldn't help myself.

"I told you I don't want to lie about my sexuality, San."

"December 10th!" I blurt out.

"What?" Brittany questions.

"The Winter formal. It's on December 10th this year. Be my date?"

Brittany smiles. "Are you sure?"

"No," I admit. "It's scary as hell even thinking about in less than four months that I'll be coming out. But for you, I'd do anything."

"I'll pretend to date someone, and I know the perfect guy," Brittany agrees.

"Sandbags! Barbie! This is not social hour!" Coach Sylvester shouts.

Britt and I share a final smile before we join the rest of the girls in the center of the field.

Though my scowl is back on my face, all I can think about how in a few months, maybe I'll be able to call the gorgeous blonde next to me my girlfriend.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked chapter 3. Leave a review if you want, I always like reading them.**

 **I'm hoping to get the next chapter up next weekend, but we'll see. And my classes are starting up again in a few weeks, so we'll see about how often I can update with school going on.**

 **Thanks again,**

 ** _Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It really makes me happy when people review. I hope you like this chapter! So, here's chapter 4!**

 _Chapter 4_ **Questions**

-0-

-Santana-

Today, and for the rest of the week, we won't be having Cheerios practice, because Coach Sue decided to send every Cheerios uniform to be dry cleaned, leaving us with three days to finally wear whatever we want.

Glee Club is first today, and Britt and I sit in the back corner, like always.

"So the dance partners are as follows," Mr. Schue announced. "Puck and Quinn, Jake and Marley, Ryder and Kitty, Rory and Sugar, Kurt and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Artie, Brittany and Sebastian, and Santana and Hunter."

"What?" I jump up. "Mr. Schue, Sebastian and I are _always_ partners!"

"I'm switching things up this year, Santana. Unless you have any true problems with your partner, you will be with Hunter, and Sebastian will be with Brittany."

"You've seen how well Sebastian and I dance together! We're the best pair! You're making a mistake!"

"Santana."

I snap my gaze down to the blonde next to me, and I instantly feel more relaxed.

"No me gusta, Mr. Schue. Just let us show you how much better it'll be if I get to be with Sebastian," I suggested.

"Alright," Mr. Schue relented. "But you've gotta do it right now, on the spot. Pick a song."

I make eye contact with the three pairs of light eyes around me as I walk over to the band and whisper a song to them.

Brittany, Sebastian, and Hunter join me in front of the class, and the band starts to play.

 _"_ _Well sometimes I go out by myself_

 _And I look across the water_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

 _And in my head I paint a picture"_

I start singing, and we all start dancing.

As the song progresses, I feel like I've been dancing with Brittany a little more than I should have been. But hey, we're the ones singing, and Mr. Schue can talk to my fists if he has any protests.

 _"_ _Why don't come over Valerie?"_

Britt and I sing the last line together, and we all stop dancing. The group claps and cheers for us.

"Uh, Santana, is that a tattoo?" It's Mike Chang who speaks.

I look down, to see the top of my tight red tee shirt has risen up, and my skinny jeans have slipped a little too low on my hips. It has revealed a small patch of skin, and on that skin, was indeed a tattoo.

I quickly pull my shirt down, before anyone can decipher what the image on my skin was.

"None of your business," I snap, but I feel my cheeks getting hot, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Brittany smirking at me.

I have three tattoos, all of them coinciding with ones that Brittany has.

The first one, the one Mike had just pointed out, on the left side of my pelvic bone was a detailed lock heart with a key hole, and Brittany had the key in the same place, only on her right side.

The second was an infinity sign heart sign with a B entangled in it, on the inside of my right wrist, Britt's was on her right wrist in the same place, and her's had an S instead of a B, to cover them, we had matching bracelets we always wore.

The final one was on my right ribcage. It was two different dates, August 22th, 2008 and July 30th, 2010. The day we first admitted we liked each other, and the day we admitted we love each other. Brittany had both dates on her left ribcage.

Though neither of us were eighteen yet, we had secretly gotten them over the past couple summers.

I plan to add to the dates when I finally work up the courage to ask Brittany to be my girlfriend, and when we inevitably eventually get married.

The bell rings, and I'm grateful to have been saved. Brittany and I leave to make our way to Calculus.

-0-

Brittany and I decide to go to an empty classroom during our free period that would have been Cheerios practice.

It's dark, and we don't bother turning a light on, we just sit in the corner against the wall. My right side is pressed against her left, and our hands are intertwined, resting in my lap.

"What was this classroom, do you think?" Brittany looks around the dark room.

"It's in the old wing of the school, so who knows. The class probably just got relocated, not ended," I offer my opinion.

Britt shrugs, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," She says.

"I love you too," I say instantly, it's become a reflex to tell her that whenever she says it to me.

"Hunter likes, Sebastian, y'know," Brittany tells me.

"Like he _likes_ him?"

She nods. "He's like us, San. He's a unicorn."

"Well, maybe someday we can go on a double date with them. Me and you, Seb and Hunter…" I suggest.

I can feel her grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, Britt. That is, if Seb or Hunter gets the courage to make a move."

"Is there something going on between Puck and Quinn?"

"What?" I question.

"Puck and Quinn. Is there something going on between them?" Brittany repeats.

"Noah and Quinn. Like, two of my best friends, besides you. _That_ Puck and Quinn?"

Britt nods against my shoulder. "Yeah… Is there?"

"There better not be! Not after last time!"

"Last time?" Brittany wonders.

"Yeah, freshman year, before Noah got his Mohawk, before Q and I became Co-Captains of the Cheerios, they dated. Like really dated, like Noah gushed about how he never wanted to not be in love with Quinn. And Quinn was just as sappy and smitten. Over the summer, while I was at camp with you, Noah changed. He started hanging out with Dave Karofsky, and when I got back, he was different. He broke up with Quinn the day I got back. She sobbed for a full week. I beat the shit out of Noah, but he seemed just as hurt by the breakup, even though he was the one that ended things. They avoided each other most of sophomore year, even when we all joined Glee Club. They only started talking to each other again last year. Honestly, I think Quinn is more over it than Noah is. Sure he sleeps around, but he's never had another girlfriend since then. Quinn dated Finn for most of last year, but they broke up because Finn had weird feelings for Hobbit Berry. So, I really hope there isn't going on between Q and Noah, because I don't think their hearts can handle any more."

"Woah."

"Yeah," I agree.

"Does Mr. Schuester know that? Because he made them dance partners," Brittany says.

"I'll talk to them. See what's going on, but what makes you think there _is_ something going on between them?"

Britt shrugs. "Puck watches her a lot. And when he's not staring at her, she's staring at him."

I think back, trying to see if I've noticed that. I have, but I've never really though anything of it. Usually I tried to ignore it.

"You've been here, what, three days, and you already noticed things I've been overlooking for the past year," I chuckle.

"Sometimes all you need is a fresh pair of eyes."

-0-

"Q!" I call to her after the final bell that day.

She turns. "Hey Santana. Where's Brittany?"

"She's heading home with her brother today. Family stuff or something. I thought maybe you could come over to my house for a bit?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get a few things from my locker. Meet you by your car in a few minutes?"

I nod, and head to my own locker. Brittany is still at hers.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey S. Are you still picking me up tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely. I'll call you tonight?"

Britt grins. "Okay. I have to go though. Have fun with Quinn today."

"Alright. See you, B."

"Bye San."

I finish up at my locker before meeting Quinn at my car.

-0-

"I haven't been here in a while," Quinn notes while we walk into my house.

"I know. With me at camp all summer, and then Brittany moving here, I feel like we haven't spent much time together. I'm sorry about that, by the way," I say.

"Wow, Santana Lopez is actually apologizing? Who knew having her one true love around would make her nice?"

"Oh shut up, Lucy," I shove her gently.

We head up to my room, and Quinn sits at my desk chair while I sit on my bed.

"So, what's been up with you?" I prod.

"Nothing much… Actually, that's a lie… Sam asked me out yesterday after Glee."

I snap my gaze up to hers. "What did you say?" _What about Noah?_

We both know my silent question was implied.

"I said I would have to think about it. I haven't really dated anyone after Finn, and y'know… _Him_ …" Quinn says.

"How do you feel about it?" I wonder.

"About what? Sam?"

I nod.

"Sam's nice. He's different from the other guys I've gone out with, I guess. Like, he's more real, I guess. Less into appearances and stuff," Quinn explains.

I nod again. "I get it. Just don't jump into anything you aren't ready for, okay, Q? I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I think I'm going to say yes. Maybe Sam will be god for me," Quinn shrugs.

"Maybe," I agree.

"What about you? How're things with the whole Brittany thing?"

"I don't know, Q. I love her I do. So much. But I don't think I can take it. I had a plan. I'd go through senior year. I would apply to UCLA, and NYU, maybe the University of Louisville, hell maybe even NYADA. When I was at camp over the summer, I'd ask Britt about where she got into, and then we'd move to New York or LA together. It wasn't in my plans to have her move here."

"Well, what're you going to do now that she is here?" Quinn asks.

"I have no clue. I asked her to be my date to the Winter Formal, but I'm scared, Quinn. I've never been this terrified in my entire life. I want to be able to come out, to be with her, but I don't know if I'll be able to," I admit.

"You'll figure things out, San. You have Brittany, and you have me, and Puck, and everyone else in the Glee Club, okay? We're here for you."

I nod, and I allow Quinn to pull me into a hug when she gets up from the chair and crosses the room to try and embrace me.

-0-

After Quinn leaves, and I have a brief phone call with Brittany, I do something I haven't done in a while. I walk over to my desk, and open the bottom left drawer, removing the false bottom and pulling gout my songbook. I sit at my desk and pull out a pencil.

Most of the songs I've written are about Brittany… _Brittany_. She's my best friend. Always has been. But that's all we are, technically. _Friends_. I really hate that word. But it gives me an idea for a song. All the things that friends _should_ do. And all the things Britt and I do that people who are just friends shouldn't do and shouldn't feel.

Once I start writing, the lyrics just seem to spill out of me. I spend most of the night tweaking lyrics and adding music to the song using my guitar.

I write the song two different ways. One as a solo, and one as a duet. Maybe one day Britt will sing it with me, but only if I ever get my head out of my ass and come out.

-0-

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, you will find out who Brittany's fake boyfriend is going to be, so feel free to leave a guess in your review.**

 **So, a couple random facts for you: Brittany (the region of France) translated to Spanish is Bretana. And, Quintana is actually a Hispanic surname. Just in case any of you were wondering (which you weren't).**

 **I start school again in two weeks, so the updates for this story may be a little whacky after that. Just so you know. But I will still be updating this story, hopefully weekly, or maybe every other week.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 ** _Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, I'm officially out of pre-written chapters, which I why this isn't up until today, because I was busy all weekend, and I only now had time to type this out.**

 **To clear up any confusion, Hunter is Brittany's step-brother, but he has been since they were little kids, so they treat each other like blood siblings. No romance there, at all.**

 **Here's chapter 5!**

-0-

 _Chapter 5_ **Revelations**

-Brittany-

I wake up to the sound of my sisters arguing downstairs.

I let out a long sigh. Why can't they let me sleep in, it's Saturday, and I just want to catch up on the sleep I've been missing. But no, my sisters had to scream at each other at seven in the morning.

Every night this week I've dreamed about Santana, after not being able to fall asleep for hours because all I could do was think about her.

I don't know what to do anymore. I really want to be with her, publicly, but I know she's not ready for that, and I respect that. It took me a while to be able to come out at my school in California, and I didn't have anyone waiting on me to come out. I did tell Santana that I knew a boy who would agree to fake date me, and I'm meeting with him today.

My mother is from Ohio originally, and her best friend growing up has a son who I'm really close with, almost like he's another brother. I agreed to meet him at his house, which is about an hour and a half drive from here.

I roll out of bed, stretching as a trudge out of my room. I head down the stairs, my sisters' shouts growing louder.

"Valerie! Mackenzie! What is going on?" I question.

"She started it!" Valerie glares at her twin.

Mackenzie just glares back, not saying anything.

I sigh, and push past them into the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee, and add a lot of sugar and milk to make it bearable.

As I pass by the twins again, they're still just silently glaring at each other. I go back up the stairs, but instead of going into my room, I head into Hunter's instead.

He's awake, surprisingly.

-0-

"G'mornin' Blondie."

"Moring, Hunt."

"Val and Mack's screaming competition wake you?" Hunter asks.

I nod, slumping down next to him on his bed.

"You're heading to Westerville today?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Hey, uh…" Hunter scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "What do you know about Santana's uh, friend, Sebastian?"

I try to hold back a smirk, but I can't help it. Hunter's not usually the shy type.

"Santana says he's nice. He's one of her best friends, and y'know, she trusts him enough to fake date him, so I guess that's something. And also, he's totally a unicorn," I explain.

I see Hunter's eyes light up. "Really?"

I giggle. "Yes, really. You should ask him to the Winter Formal."

"But what about Santana?" Hunter asks.

"Santana's going to the Winter Formal with me," I respond.

Hunter raises an eyebrow. "Good for you, Blondie."

"Thanks, Hunt. But I should probably get ready to go, y'know, to Westerville."

He nods, and I stand up.

"See you later, Blondie."

"Bye, Hunter!" I flash a final smile before I leave his room and go into mine.

-0-

I decided on a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and a tight tee shirt with a cat on it. I slip on a pair of high tops, and grab a grey zip up hoodie.

I say goodbye to my sisters (who are still ignoring each other) and then I get in my car to start the drive.

I get there at ten thirty, and when I check my phone, I have a text from Santana.

 _Hey Beautiful! Hope you have a good day. Wanna stop by my house later?_

I smile, before typing up a response.

 _Sure. Be there at like 3?_

Once I get a text back from Santana saying that three is good, I get out of my car, and start walking up the driveway to the large house in front of me.

I knock on the door lightly, and soon, it opens.

-0-

"Britt! Hey!" I'm instantly pulled into a hug by my best guy friend, Blaine Anderson.

"Hi Blaine," I smile when we separate.

"Come in," Blaine leads me to the living room, where we sit on the couch.

Blaine's house is big, but usually empty. I know it bothers him, being here alone on the weekends.

"So, what's up, Britt? How've you been, girl?"

I giggle a little. "I'm good, Blaine. What have you been doing? How's it going at Dalton? Meet any cute boys… or girls?"

Blaine chuckles. "I'm doing fine. Dalton's the same as always. And no, no cute boys _or_ girls."

That's what I like about Blaine. He is one of the only people that aren't really bothered by how I'm a little quirky and that I sometimes act super hyper and ask like six questions at once.

"So…" I start. "I kinda need a favor…"

Blaine raises one of his bushy eyebrows. "What did you do? Do I need to help hide a body?"

"No! Killing is mean, Blaine!" I smack his arm lightly, and he chuckles.

"Then what's up?"

"Well… You know that girl I'm sorta seeing? Santana?" he nods, so I continue. "Well, she's kinda got a fake boyfriend and nobody knows that both of them are like us, unicorns, well, we're bicorns, but that's not the point. She isn't ready to like, come out, and I'm totally okay with that. But I told her I'd find someone to fake date, so I don't get kicked off the Cheerios and o people don't get suspicious of us. And that's where you come in…"

"You want _me_ to be your fake boyfriend?" Blaine clarifies.

"Please?" I beg.

Blaine contemplates it. "I mean, of course I'll do it, but like, what does it entail?"

I shrug. "You just have to come to some of the football games I cheer at, and maybe let me introduce you to the glee club. Maybe leave Dalton early on day and pick me up from school."

"Alright, I can do that," Blaine smiles.

"Thank you so much, Blaine! I love you!" I pull him into another hug.

"Love you too, Britt," Blaine laughs.

-0-

Blaine and I decided that he would leave Dalton early on Thursday and come to Glee club at one and stay until four, because we had glee club rehearsals after having glee class too.

I decided to bring Blaine with me to Santana's, because I want her to meet him before the rest of the glee club. After texting her and making sure that it was okay, Blaine and I start the drive back to Lima.

-Santana-

Quinn came over to my house while Brittany was out meeting with the boy she's going to fake date.

"I said yes to Sam," Quinn tells me once we're settled in the living room.

"That's good, right?" I question.

She nods. "I hope so. Sam is like, sweet, you know? Kinda dorky, but in an attractive way…"

"What about you and Noah being dance partners for glee? Are you okay with that?" I wonder.

Quinn stays silent. She shrugs.

"If you aren't, you should talk to Mr. Schue. I know he doesn't want to change pairs, but I don't think he can deny that you and Noah could be an exception, because of your _history_. And if Mr. Schue is still being a dick about it after you talk to him, tell Coach Sylvester, and she'll be happy to whack some sense into him," I say.

That earns a small smile from Quinn.

"But before you sick Sylvester on Mr. Schue, why don't you talk to Noah. See if you can work something out?" I suggest.

"Maybe," Quinn agrees quietly, but I'm not sure she actually will.

I want to tell her about how torn up Noah was about their breakup, but I really don't think that will help her now. She's over him, and for the sake of both of them, I hope it stays that way. I hope Quinn and Sam work out, because he isn't likely to break her heart like Noah did. If anything, Quinn will end up breaking Sam's heart as well as her own. She does that sometimes. Decides that someone's too close to her, so she says the worst thing she can think of to get them to stay away from her, to 'protect her heart' from them breaking it, but by the time she decides they're too close, she usually is already in too deep anyways, so not only does she ruin a perfectly good thing, but she breaks two hearts in the process.

She does it with friends, too. She pushes everyone away and it only causes her more pain. She has tried countless times to push me away, but I know how she works, and there is no way I'm leaving her alone. She needs my brutal honestly just as much as I need hers. Sure we bicker and get into fights, but she's like my sister, so we always get over it eventually.

"I've gotta go, Santana. I'll see you on Monday," Quinn stands up from her place on the couch.

"Bye, Q. Think about talking to Noah, okay?"

"I will," She nods.

Soon, I'm left alone in the living room. All of my siblings are out somewhere, and my parents are at work.

-0-

My conversation with Quinn sticks in my head. It sucks that she and Noah are so distant, because back when we were younger, we used to be really close. They were the first two other than Sebastian and Brittany that I told about being a lesbian. I was fourteen.

 _-Flashback, February 2009-_

 _I was the most nervous I have ever been. I knew, logically that they would most likely be supportive. But there was that little pinch of doubt that they would hate me._

 _"_ _Santana, chillax," Noah tells me from his spot on the couch next to Quinn. They're sickly sweet with their lovey-dovey attitudes._

 _I'm happy for them, truly, but I just wish I could have that with Brittany._

 _"_ _Guys, I have to tell you something," I admit._

 _"_ _Did you kill someone? Did that Sebastian prick cheat on you? Who do I gotta pummel?" Noah jumps up from his seat, eyes narrowing._

 _Quinn grabs his arm and pulls him back onto the couch. "Noah, Baby, relax."_

 _"_ _It's not any of those, Noah. It's- I'm- I…" I stumble over my words._

 _"_ _Santana, whatever it is, you know you can trust us," Quinn says._

 _The look in her green eyes is honest. I want to believe that they'll be fine with it. But I know how Quinn was raised. Hell, it's how I was raised, too._

 _"_ _I'm sorta seeing someone," I start._

 _"_ _Yeah, Sebastian Suck-ass," Noah says._

 _He's really protective over me, like I don't already have a crew of brothers 'protecting' me._

 _"_ _No, uh, not Sebastian. Someone else. Someone from my cheer camp in California," I continue._

 _"_ _Aren't all the dudes there gay or something?" Noah questions._

 _"_ _Noah, stop interrupting," Quinn slaps his arm._

 _Noah sits back, pouting slightly._

 _"_ _Not all of them, but I'm not talking about the possibly gay guys there," I reveal._

 _Quinn seems to realize it first, a knowing look passing through her eyes. Noah's a little slower._

 _"_ _So what do you mean?" He asks._

 _"_ _This uh, person I'm seeing, is our age. Tall, blonde, blue eyes. Gorgeous. The most attractive human I've ever seen," I explain. "_ She _'s the most amazing person I've ever met."_

 _"_ _She?" Noah repeats._

 _I nod, taking in their reactions. Noah still looks a little confused, but Quinn just has a half smile on her face._

 _"_ _I like girls the way I'm supposed to like boys. I'm a lesbian," I reveal._

 _Realization finally sparks in Noah's eyes._

 _"_ _What's her name?" Quinn asks quietly._

 _"_ _Brittany. Her name is Brittany and she's so,_ so _amazing."_

 _"_ _Brittany as in that girl you met you first year there?" Quinn wonders._

 _I nod. "Yeah."_

 _"_ _That's good for you, Santana! You can be my official lesbro!" Noah jumps up and hugs me tightly._

 _I chuckle._

 _"_ _I'm happy for you, Santana," Quinn smiles, hugging me when Noah lets go._

 _"_ _Thank you both. I was so worried I'd lose you two," I admit._

 _"_ _You can't get rid of us that fast, Lezpez," Noah grins._

 _He's gonna be insufferable with those nicknames, but at least I know he's joking unlike how I know some people will react to the news._

 _-End-_

"San?" I snap my gaze up.

I'm met with my favorite blue eyes.

"Britt-Britt!" I smile, pulling her into an embrace.

"Santana, this is-"

I cut her off, my jaw dropping at who it is. "Blaine?"

-0-

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to keep up with my updating, but I start school this week, so we'll see.**

 **How does Santana know Blaine? If you want, leave me your guesses in your review. If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in the story, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me about it. I always like input from my readers.**

 **Thanks again,**

 ** _Caffeine-Book-Addict_**


End file.
